RailroadTransportationSimulator Wiki
RTS2 Banner.jpg|RTS2 Banner|linktext=The new RTS2 banner used on TrainSim and YouTube for upcoming work Screenshot 2017-02-25 13.51.02.jpg|Run8 V2 Support, Tutorials, Sessions on YouTube|link=https://www.youtube.com/c/SeanMurrellRTS|linktext=Join us on RTS Florida, and other community servers for live streams Welcome To The Railroad Transportation Simulator Wiki Perhaps you want to know what makes us different? Check out the forum post to find out yourself From a concept in 2008, to the 1st and longest running server network before Run8 was released. In between we also had some pretty cool car forwarding software for Run8. That has since been made obsolete by the many features of Run8 V2. We offer the entire Run8 Community access to the Run 8 Knowledge Base which is dedicated to serve anyone both new and old to the sim access to the latest information and Tutorials. This is where anyone can promote their own server, post in our forums, create and edit articles. All without the drama and politics. This is a Wikia and subject to the open concept. We are not owners (other than a network of server owners), simply founders, admins, and members. We don't have the biggest or nicest looking forums. What we do have is the most powerful information tool available. Once you become a member to Wikia, you can create your own articles and link them to our sister pages. The community at any time can edit the information so that you have the latest info on Run8 and RTS. This is where a wiki is more powerful than a forum because digging up old posts or anchored messages is not what a forum is for. Forums are for discussion and again everyone is welcome. Even if you're not a Wikia member, you can still comment anonymously. At least you're anonymous to the public and most of our community. We encourage questions, discussion, articles, anything that helps build a community and makes it stronger. Though myself as founder along with our admins do have the power to moderate, our goal is to do this little if not at all. As long as it's legal, and not out of line it will be accepted on the Wikia. In 2018 RTS development was put on hold as far as any future compatibility with Run8. All hosted sessions from RTS in Run8 was also halted, as the focus remains on the remainder of the community, and what lies ahead for a possible V3 of Run8. As I type this in February 2019, I'm just getting settled in my new apartment. Changes here with internet access being a bit flaky has resulted in discontinued dispatching of SRS (who I support and recommend you check out as one of the best servers in the original RTS legacy). I have also started to take part in more casual sessions with SMRY and info here as well as my YouTube channel should reflect on this. Latest Activity Some Stats *' articles' have been created. *' edits' have been made. *' images' have been uploaded. Social Media * RTS On YouTube RTS Servers * California * Florida * The Bakersfield Project * Selkirk RTS Software * Software * Software Tutorial RTS Members * New Members (For servers that require a shared password) * Procedures * Operations Category:Browse